


Defiance

by rabiosareads



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars - The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: Complex Relationship, F/M, Kind of romantic in a cheesy way, Oral Sex, Original Character - Freeform, Penetration, Poe Dameron is annoyingly handsome, She/her pronouns, Smut, Sweet Talk, flirtation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabiosareads/pseuds/rabiosareads
Summary: Poe Dameron was quite annoying and so was this princess in front of him. Annoying in a teeth grinding, barking at each other and childish kind of way.But he couldn't help but deny she looked damn good while doing so.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	Defiance

Poe Dameron was testing her patience and she knew it.

Standing next to General Organa, who carried on with her speech, his eyes buried into her skin with annoyance. He was smug in his own aura, leaning his hips back and crossed arms. Her thin silk dress clung from the heat and anger, resting her hands in front of her. He wasn’t present, only letting the energy between the two of them project his message of _I’m going to get on your goddamn nerves and there’s nothing you can do about it._ His sweat glistened with the mix of oil and TIE fighter dust, coating his honey skin and fighter suit. She locked eyes with him, cocking a brow, before taking her attention back to General Organa. 

“... she has graciously offered her assistance to the Resistance, allowing her men and women to fight alongside with us, as well as providing extra supplies and sustenance when needed. We predict that…”

She couldn’t help but notice all the eyes on her, gleaming with hope and gratefulness, making her skin flush pink with humility. Poe rolled his eyes and looked down at BB-8, who whirled curiously. He knew her strength in numbers and intelligence was great but still displayed embarrassment, he guessed, just to show the little people she’s ‘one of us’. Just one of the few advantages of being royalty, being able to afford all the different masks to appeal to the people.

“Your Highness, anything?” she paused, noticing her gaze to the floor. She shot up and nodded, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

“It was all beautifully said, General. The Resistance is growing stronger every day and it’s thanks to everyone’s sacrifice. I’m confident that we will win, please, let my small contribution guide you all to victory. I’m so relieved to be joining my forces with you lot.”

 _How rehearsed._ Poe took a sharp breath in, looking around the crowd for a similar reaction. _Of course not,_ he bit his bottom lip, watching Resistance fighters look at her with starry eyes full of dreams. She sneered at him, wishing she could be inside his head, having a feeling he was complaining up a storm. Ever since they landed back from their last roundabout with the First Order, tension was tight, especially since both parties threatened each other in front of their superiors.

General Organa dismissed the fighters, turning her attention to the princess. Continuing the conversation of allowing her troops to the next phase, Poe strutted over. BB-8 whirled behind him, beeping in protest, which Poe brushed off.

“General may I borrow her for a second?” he huffed, his shoulders tense. She sized him up before answering for her.

“I’m having a conversation with General Organa, I’m sure what we’re discussing is much more important than what you have to say, _Commander_.” she turned her back on him, skin hot with annoyance. She couldn’t believe he would try and start his tantrum in front of the two most powerful women in the galaxy. Again. 

“I’m sure it is but _Your Highness,_ it will be quick. General, permission to take her to the side for conversation?”

“Poe Dameron if you ask one more time to talk to me--” she began until General Organa raised her hand, smirking. She knew what it was all about.

“It seems like Commander Dameron is desperate for attention. We can discuss this tomorrow I’m sure, free of interruption. Plus I know you’re tired Your Highness from travel and fighting…”

She bit her cheek and nodded her head. Of course she was allowing Poe to talk to her, it humored the both of them in the relationship she harbored for him. One day it was incessant flirting, pulling each other’s seams to see who would come undone first, next it would be cussing him out for not listening to orders. She revealed to her, slipping out her name Leia over her sixth drink, that picking apart Poe’s mind was the best part of the Resistance. He knew how to bounce back and it kept her at bay from boredom. Nobody back at her home planet would play with her this way. Nor would let her drink this much in one night.

This was different, she wanted to absolutely annihilate him. 

BB-8 chirped happily next to her, his small head bobbing side to side. She smiled sweetly at the droid, dropping down to rest her hand on his head.

“Thank you for the compliment, BB, you’re the sweetest boy. It’s amazing how a _droid_ can sense humility and be courteous, I wish you can teach it to your human!” 

She rose up, sized Poe up again, before whipping away. She picked up leftover silk in her palms and played with it, leaving him behind. He didn’t mind and tried not to rush, watching her voluptuous figure dance underneath earth brown and green waterfalls.

“Go ahead Commander, what do you have to say that was so important that you needed to interrupt General Organa and I’s conversation?”

He jogged next to her, looking around in annoyance. “You know I hate it when you one, defy what I have to say, two, talk to me in that ‘royal tone’ of yours, and three, talk shit about me to my own droid!” 

She laughed, making his heart race. “Oh? Are you throwing another tantrum? This has to be the third one today! If this was the important talk that made you interrupt official Resistance business you should be sore from embarrassment,” She looked up at him, watching him process a comeback. No dice.

“You know just because you’re royalty doesn’t mean you can tell me what to do.”

She turned to an empty hall, the echo of his voice bouncing off the white walls. He watched the stark whiteness bounce off her skin, splashes of gold from her jewelry, red from her boiling blood, and shadows of her cascading hair. She stepped towards him, BB-8 in the middle to diffuse the argument, crossing her arms.

“Poe Dameron, you make hasty decisions. What you did today was risky, knowing that your approach to the First Order’s dreadnought was _not_ a necessary course of action. The title of princess doesn’t mean a thing to me and if I could I’d throw it into space, but I still command respect. When I’m risking my _ass_ out there in an X-fighter, exposed like the rest of you, I’m making that trust with you. When I tell you to pull out and _not shoot_ without defense I mean it for your safety.” she paused, feeling the cold metal of BB-8 on her shins. Poe anticipated the rest of her rant. She ran the silk between her fingers, sighing deeply.

“... you’re a great pilot. A damn good pilot, you’d say. Your defiance isn’t surprising to me, I don’t like following orders myself, but for my sake and the rest of the Resistance, just listen once and awhile…” 

Poe only smirked, then spread it into a sly smile. Her ears burned with shyness. 

“You care about me, princess.”

And there it was. She scoffed and turned around, zooming down the hall. BB-8 looked at her, beeped angrily at Poe, before he went around him. “You care about me! Just say it princess and I’ll forgive you!”

“You are an absolutely ignorant, foolish and childish pilot Poe Dameron!” she hissed, shoving her finger on his sternum. “You didn’t listen to a word I said and if it was up to me I would’ve left you on Jakku eating sand and suckling on gasoline for liquid!”

“Oh come on, don’t be like that!” he laughed in her face, watching her punch in a password, letting the doors of her room fly open. “L-Look, if it’s any consolation, _I’m_ sorry. No really, I am.”

She leaned against the door frame, letting a layer of anger melt on her. Her mind cursed herself, admiring his soft eyes, noticing that he hadn’t shaved in a couple of days. Even with goops of oil and dust he looked handsome, annoyingly handsome. She sighed, closing her eyes.

“Alright. I’ll accept your weak apology. On one condition though: I gotta borrow BB-8.” 

BB-8 looked up at Poe, beeping out questions. Poe furrowed his brow. “For what?”

“I gotta fix my blasters but I have no tools. Plus I don’t feel like getting extra and since you have a droid that’s full of them, plus I just like his company. What do you say, BB-8?”

He chirped happily before leaving a shocked Poe’s side, laying his hands on his hips. “You’re a traitor, BB.”

“That should cover your apology too… Very well, Commander Dameron. Back to your quarters.” she flatly said before shutting the door on him. He stood there, hearing her giggle, before scoffing.

“I can’t believe my droid betrayed me for a chick.”

* * *

Several hours passed and Poe couldn’t focus on his plans. Hunched over with a dim light, letting papers scatter all over his office, his mind couldn’t stop going back to her. He knew what he felt was visceral and tangible, he couldn’t help but fall for her. He leaned his head back, trying to recall when it bloomed. Was it when they were alone, her quips coming out with ease, cheeks full of scarlet promises? Was it when he arrived back from Jakku on D’Qar, her eyes brimming with tears, promising him she would take care of him? He thought maybe it could’ve been there all along, just building up inside of him, until his nostrils were full of her natural perfume, lips longing for the tug of honey skin, making his neck prick with longing. It got on his nerves.

He rose up from his desk to get his droid back and to bid her a final goodnight. He’s only seen her in royal garb or in fighter uniform, creating another beast in him. He loved his women in uniform and not just any woman, but an equally good pilot like her. He let that image fester in anticipation as he raised his fist to knock, stopping to hear more giggling.

“Oh _stop_ BB-8 --oh can you melt these two together-- Poe did not say all of that!”

_Oh this droid is scrap metal._

BB-8 went on but due to the metal door it bounced off too loudly, Poe only gathering bits and pieces of the conversation.

“Poe!”

“You!”

“Fighters!”

“Cute!”

_Cute… cute? Oh. Cute. Oh fuck BB-8, cute?!_

She let out the sweetest laugh, making Poe press his ear on the door. He wanted to hear more but he wanted to be the one making her laugh, not his fucking droid. He shook off his jealousy and kept listening.

“I do like him BB-8, I just think he needs to cool it a bit.” she confesses, letting out a sigh. “He’s going to worry me into death.”

BB-8 beeped quietly as if to whisper, her giggles becoming more uncontrolled. “Oh he said that about my body, huh? He’s going to be mad, BB, but your secret is safe with me!”

BB-8 sighed, his body whirling around. She stays silent, Poe listening intently at the shifting sounds of metal, buzzing and hissing. Thinking of a million and one ways of cussing out his trusty droid, he felt the solid surface disappear and revealed his annoyed princess with crossed arms. To his surprise she wore tight grey sweatpants and sweatshirt, hair up in a messy ponytail, dismissing the theory she slept with the finest silks and sheer material in the Outer Rim. This was more humbling and pleasing to the eye.

“I knew I felt someone’s energy outside my room.” she smirked at his blushing face. He straightened up, fixing his clean white shirt.

“Didn’t take you as a sweats kind of girl,” he joked, diffusing his humiliation. “Can I have my droid back?”

"You can... once you stop looking at the body that your droid says you like." She mused, biting the inside of her cheek.

BB-8 rolled next to him, beeping a greeting. Poe ignored his fake happiness, finding random objects to stare at instead of her intense figure. Her eyes narrowed on him in thought, letting it swim in her brain. She liked that even after a shower he didn’t shave, the shadow on his face made him more… seasoned. Her eyes then trailed down to his form fitting shirt and black sweatpants, noticing that his slim figure hugged each piece of fabric with ease. Her stomach bubbled, tongue heavy, finally locking eyes with him.

He was doing the same, wishing the baggy material showed off her figure the way the silks did, but found comfort in this. She was grounded on his level, something so obtainable, so easy to hold with no fear. Poe’s lust manifested in his sweaty palms, eyes sinking, watching her now wet round mouth purse to sigh. The heavy attraction was in the air, swirling around their senses, solidifying the obvious: their bodies craved each other and they craved it immediately. 

“Do you… did you want to come in?” she suddenly offered, leaning her body closer. Not even face to face with the First Order has she felt this nervous, noticing her underlying desire for him come to fruition. He felt his cockiness trigger in him while he ran his fingers through his curls, her hands vibrating with strain.

“Hey BB, I’ll uh… I’ll see you in a little bit, bud, okay?” Before the droid could contest, Poe gilded towards her, letting the door automatically close between the two. BB-8 lingered outside, a defeated beep, before rolling away back to Poe’s quarters. 

Poe didn’t know what to do first, grab her by the waist, pull her in, or grab her face and hair, letting her hips crash onto his. He just awaited her decision. The gravity of lust fell between them, creating a humid aura, their bodies dancing at the idea of finally grasping what they wanted for so long. She walked up to him, slowly, letting the balls of her feet roll against the chrome floor. She sighed when he reached out to lay his hands on her hips, curving on the small of her back, daring to trail to her bottom.

Heavy eyes closed when their lips touched, sucking in each other’s energy, finally releasing through their pores. She settled on one hand through the tresses of his curls and one behind his neck, pulling him closer. He bit the bottom of her lip, dragging the flesh down before dipping more, the sigh of relief through his nose. Both hands trail up her spine and back down to the curvature of her bottom, squeezing, then back up. Her hips grinded on his, letting out an exasperated sigh, the pools deep within her daring to overflow. He pulled back, their tongues connected with a thin string of saliva, studying her flushed skin.

Her pelvis rested on his groin, feeling the growing tent against her. “Damn you, Poe Dameron…” she murmured as his lips trail down her cheeks and jaw. 

He chuckled against her neck, nipping slightly. “You’ve been waiting for this for a while, huh?”

She groaned in protest, hands resting on his chest. “Don’t make me regret it.”

His hand wrapped her neck, putting her against the wall. She moaned as his other hand snaked up her shirt, hot skin on cold sweat, resting on her belly and in between her breasts. 

“I’ll make damn sure I won’t,” he growled, finally rolling his palm over her shivering chest. She panted against his ear as he lifted her shirt, taking no pause to lay a hot mouth on her budding nipple. His other hand worked on the other breast, pinching and kneading, knees in between her warm center. She began to grind against his knee, sneaking around to satisfy the growing hardness of her clit, making him smirk against her sweet skin. 

“You’re so sneaky, huh…” he held her hip in place while sucking on the next breast, the cold breeze hardening the leftover saliva. She couldn’t believe in her hazy mind that something as small as this made her core heat up so quickly, begging for sweet release, but he intended to drag it out all night if they have to. He dreamt about this day after day and Poe was a man who took an opportunity at first offering.

As he pulled away she lifted his shirt, admiring his honey skin, so toned and smooth, letting her fingernails graze against each contour of his muscle. The deep hue of eyes sparked with something carnal and she wanted it just as bad.

“Let me take care of you, princess…” he dragged out, looping his thumbs at the bands of her sweatpants. She blushed while he smiled at her red panties, trailing a finger down from the dip in her hips to the inner groin. He gets on his knees, grabbing her hips, peppering kisses on her stomach, trailing down to the band of her panties, finally to her mound. He inhaled and sighed sweetly, closing his eyes, finding himself registering his new favorite scent.

Looking up for approval, she nodded and looped her panties down, letting it pool to her ankles. His hand parted her shy thighs apart, making her mewl with arousal.

“I want to taste you so bad,” he whispered, laying a kiss on her mound. “I bet you taste so delicious, my love.”

He dug his nose in while peeling his lips open, meeting her clit, taking a sweet initial suckle. She gasped into an open palm, rolling her hips towards his flat tongue. Guiding her grinding hips to dance along with his slack jaw, his tongue working up and down on her folds, grazing her clit, sopping up every ounce of her sweet juice. His curls twist in between her fingers, knotting with bliss, looking down and meeting his gaze. His eyes fluttered up, full of pure bliss, freeing one of his hands from your hips to pull down your shaking hand. Too weak to bring it back up, she let the gathered whimpers linger off her lips, her back curling against the cold wall.

Poe took his thumb, slicking in between her lips, focusing a gentle pressure on her clit, working in circles. Eyes roll back in her head, raising his ego, watching her chest heave up and down with pleasure. From this angle and the way the bright light created shadows over her breasts, it was enough to send _him_ over the edge. He felt her core becoming more and more soaked, his mouth latching on to lap up every last drop. The immense pressure of her orgasm burned in her hips, controlled by Poe’s calloused palms, sensing his speed starting to slow down.

“No no,” he whispered, peppering kisses along bruised hips. “I don’t want you to cum without me…”

He wrapped an arm around her vibrating body, smirking against her teeth at her exasperated sigh. He took his slick thumb and ran it on the bottom of her lip, before whispering “taste yourself”.

She sucked on it with vigor, watching his eyes slightly close at her swirling tongue. His lips were slick with saliva and her cum, sweetly glossing his senses, heaving a moan when she touched his tight pants.

She swirled his erection in his hands, the hardening mound dwarfing her hands, watching his knees buckle with anticipation. This time she was on her knees, sliding down the elastic of both his boxers and sweatpants. He took his hand and placed it underneath her chin, intensifying his eye contact as she fisted his erection. She admired the way the tip glistened with his precum, his skin a loving honey color. She kisses the tip, hissing between his teeth, before circling her lips around it. Poe didn’t want to ruin the slow burn by holding the back of her head to thrust into her throat, but she was working magic against him. She kept the rhythm slow and methodical, making sure to swirl her tongue, pump him, suck down to the hilt, then bob her head around his. 

“God it’s like your mouth is made for me,” he murmured, brushing her cheek tenderly. “You’re absolutely perfect.”

She hummed on him, granting another groan, feeling his growth slide to the back with ease. He kept a rough grip on her hair, massaging her scalp, his chest heaving with quick breaths. Taking him out with a pop, she worked her wrist in circles, his body withering underneath her grip. She smirked, satisfied he had nothing coherent to say, just spilling moans into his bit fist. 

He was at the peak of his orgasm before he pulled her up, staring at her through tousled curls. He bundled his shirt in his fist before peeling it off, knocking his knees back on hers to lead her to the bed. She laid there, her body’s natural shimmer tugging at his heart, before latching his mouth onto one breast again. She tasted like sweet milk, his face dragging alongside her sternum, wanting to sink into the silkiness of it. Her legs spread open automatically, feeling the breeze of the ship create goosebumps.

He marveled at her lewd pose, eyes glossy, massaging her bruised hips. His erection laid against his toned stomach, gleaming with his cum and her saliva. She swore she saw a god in front of her. His jaw was slacked with heavy breaths, hand aching to stroke himself.

“How bad do you want me inside you?” he breathed, finally stroking himself into her entrance. She glared, hands gripping the sheets in anticipation. “You gotta tell me what you want, my love…”

“I want you bad,” she turned her head to hide into the pillow. He chuckled and grabbed her face, letting his head slide onto her clit. 

“You need to speak up, you weren’t being this shy earlier, telling _me_ what to do.” He lightly tapped her clit with the head of his shaft. “Come on, don’t be shy.”

She groaned against the ever spreading wetness between her open thighs, a hand trailing down to pull over her clit. She closed her eyes, dragging her lip across his thumb.

“ _Gods_ Poe Dameron, just fuck me already,” 

“Hmm, I don’t know, tell me what you want me to do to that pretty pussy of yours--”

“Fuck me Poe, just fuck me already!”

Her face was scalding hot, a small veil of shame, but it washed away with him sliding in, letting out a guttural moan deep within him. He wanted to drag it out as long as he could, get every chance to taste her skin, feel her walls, to live in the valleys of her peeking breasts. He settled in between the crook of her neck, soft kisses along her earlobe, rocking his hips in rolls. She found refuge in his curls again, the scruff of his peaking beard on hot skin, matching her speed with his. 

She couldn’t believe the attention he was giving to each part of her. He dipped one of his hands underneath her, bringing her body closer, filling her to her pelvis. As he scooped her up he scooted to the edge of the bed, adjusting to sit up and setting her knees to each side of him. He looked up, eyes screaming of worship, as she rolled in circles to give attention to her hard nub.

Her brain felt numb at the heat of Poe’s touch and mouth, exploring her chest with great ease, breasts bouncing in the same rhythm as her hips. His moans are free and deep, letting his throat vibrate against her throat, grabbing her hips to raise her up and down his shaft.

The stars of the galaxy gleamed behind their bodies, fading in and out of her vision, making her heart swell. Her gasps became groans and her groans became drawn out moans, slipping past her teeth like a phantom. He began to pick up pace and trail his hands up and down her thighs before slapping her ass, making her gasp.

He shot her that famous fox smirk before his belly filling with pleasure, mouth agape. She focused on the budding beads of sweet on his brow until he freed a hand from her ass to her clit, waving it back and forth between two fingers against the opposite grain of his thrusts.

“Poe, I-I’m…” she managed to whisper in between moans, pushing her forehead onto his. He hissed sweetly, locking lips with hers, his fingers picking up pace. 

“Come on, cum for me, I want to see your pretty face when you cum.”

He pinched her chin, eyebrows frowning upwards, watching her slick mouth curve a sensual _fuck_ and eyes rolling back. Her orgasm rolled up her spine, her core absolute lava, letting herself convulse against his strong arms. He followed suit, strings of his cum shooting in her in spurts, his head bobbing in pure bliss. 

They both grinded their bodies against each other, caught up in the stardust in their eyes, Poe letting himself go soft in her lap. It was her turn to smirk with tease, peppering kisses all over his face. 

“The only time you decided to follow directions, hmm Dameron?” 

He laughed softly in her ear, feeling the curvature of her vertebrae. “For you, my royal pain in the ass, I can make an exception or two…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope y'all enjoyed it, it's my first time writing smut in ages so hopefully it was a bit bearable haha.


End file.
